


Artificial Christmas

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Christmas is artificial now.





	Artificial Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Being Human’ nor am I profiting from this.

Lia makes a slow circle around her fluffy pink Christmas tree. Imperfections don't happen here in purgatory; lights never tangle or stop working. Gilbert stands in her doorway, watching her circle again and again. 

Her tree is hideous. Her bedroom belongs to a teenager with much less angst than having been killed in a train massacre. 

“Do things become easier?” She asks. “I mean, will I always hate Christmas from now on?” 

His shrug is smooth. 

“Did you like Christmas to begin with?”

Presents were irrelevant compared to the feast and movies and music. Christmas is artifical now. Like her.


End file.
